The Punishment
by QJP PLP
Summary: Sango and Miroku have a big argument and stop talking to each other. To stop this, Kagome invites them to her cabin for a few weeks. Little do they know they will be there ALONE! SanMir. (RE-POST)
1. The Arguement

QJP: Once again, like the rest of my fics, I have re-wrote Chapter one of The Punishment. But who knows, it might be better now then it was before right?  
  
BC: I liked the first time you wrote this. Didn't you get a lot of reviews on it?  
  
QJP: Yeah, this story was the one that had the most reviews out of Dating Miroku and Spin the Bottle...and Then Some.  
  
PLP: Whatever happened to the Spin the bottle one? I didn't see it on your 'projects' list in your bio.  
  
QJP: Well, since I lost the first 2 chapters of it and didn't really feel like redoing all them, I decided not to start it again. But I did think of two new story ideas to replace it with.  
  
BC: What stories?  
  
QJP: The New Youkai and The Sacrifices We Make. The New Youkai is where my ACC comes in and The Sacrifices We Make is another San/Mir one. To end this Author Note, I would like to point out that I do not own any of the inu cast. But me and my friends ARE going to cosplay for Holloween as each of the characters! I'm being Sango, Baka-chan's being Miroku (we're going to force him to ask some strange girl to bear his child. It's going to be GREAT!), PLP is being Kagome, BC's being Shippo, and Chibi-hentai's being Inuyasha. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
----------------------------------Chapter 1: The Arguement---------------------------------------  
  
Sango once again hit Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu. This time she came very close to knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Sango! Why are you acting like this?" Miroku said as he dodged another blow from the giant boomerang, "You aren't jealous are you?"  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sango screamed as she took another swing at the defensless monk. This time she succeeded in knocking him unconscious and decided to end the torture and head back to the clearing that was camp for the night. On the way through the woods she thought back at how this whole argument started...  
  
----------------------------------Flashback: Sango's POV-----------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha, I can sense a Jewel shard." Kagome said.  
  
"What? Where?" Inuysaha asked, dropping his bowl of ramen.  
  
"Um...about two miles north."  
  
"Lets go then." Was all he said before taking off in the direction of the shard.  
  
"He sure doesn't waste any time, does he?" Kagome said to herself as she hurridly packed up camp and then ran after him. Leaving me and Miroku alone.  
  
"Shall we go?" Miroku asked, already heading after Kagome's retreating form. I nodded and started walking with him, careful to make sure his hands didn't get TOO friendly. Soon we came to a small clearing and found Inuyasha desperately trying to slay the demon which was winning (A/N: to get an idea of what this thing looks like just think of Goshinki).  
  
After the battle was done and the three shards that the demon had collected, I noticed that Miroku had disappeared and went to search for him. It wasn't more than a few minutes before I heard a girl's voice.  
  
"Thank you monk. If you hadn't heard my crys for help then that demon would have killed me."  
  
"I'm always willing to help those that are in need."  
  
'Yeah, especially if they happen to be a girl.' I thought as I hid behind some bushes, listening intently.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I heard the unsuspecting girl say.  
  
'Oh God, here it comes. Should I stop him now or wait and see how far this is going?' I thought. deciding on the later, after all, I could always jump in if he got too carried away.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes there is something you can do for me," Miroku said, taking the girls hands in his own. The girl looked suddenly uncomfortable at his actions. "But first, how old are you?"  
  
"I am 10-years-old. But I'm quite capable of anything you might want as payment."  
  
'Yeah, right. You obviously don't know what this 'payment' will be.'  
  
"Well, that's pretty young." 'But I HAVE asked younger girls then that' Miroku thought before continuing. "But anyway, would you consider bearing my child?"  
  
"What? Are you SURE you wouldn't rather have me give you some other payment? I seriously don't think it'll be right for me to give myself to someone I hardly know. And what about your vow of chastity as a monk?"  
  
"But this is what I truly desire. And one thing I learned, is that there are ways around everything."  
  
"Well then, if this is what you truly desire, yes, I will bear your child."  
  
When the girl said this, I definetly knew that this monk had another thing coming if he was going to get past me unharmed.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, where should we meet to do this?"  
  
"Well, my village is north of here so-"  
  
"Wait, that village? I pass by there all the time so how about the next time I do we meet and discuss this further?"  
  
"Okay. See you later." With that they both went their separate ways, at least Miroku tried to but he was stopped by me.  
  
"Oh, hi Sango. Been there long?" He asked uneasily.  
  
"Long enough. What do you think your doing, leading an innocent girl on like that?"  
  
"Hey, at least she agreed to do it. Unlike one person who shall remain nameless."  
  
'Yeah, well that's because you never asked me. I would have gladely accepted.' I thought as Miroku desperately tried to get by me. "Fair enough, but why did you have to ask a 10-year-old? Someone THAT young obviously doesn't know what they want."  
  
"She appeared quite capable of knowing what she wants."  
  
"To you maybe. I think that once again, I must beat some sense into you."  
  
----------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------  
  
By this time, Sango had already made it back to the clearing that would be camp for the night.  
  
"Did you find Miorku?" Kagome asked, looking up from the pot of ramen she was preparing.  
  
"Yeah, he found some little girl that was being attacked by another demon."  
  
"So, where is he now?"  
  
"Oh, I left him unconscious in the woods a little while back. He should be out for a while."  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Well, he asked that little girl to bear his child and I happened to hear."  
  
"What's so different about that? He's always asking girls to bear his child and you're always overhearing."  
  
"Nothing except the fact that she actually agreed to do it. They had already made plans to meet and discuss this further."  
  
"How old is the girl?"  
  
"That's the problem, she's only 10."  
  
"Well, someone had to agree to do it."  
  
"Yeah, I understand that, but why did it have to be someone that young when it could have been m- I mean why did it have to be a ten-year-old who probably doesn't even know what she wants?" Sango said, taking the bowl of ramen that Kagome handed her. 'Now THAT was a close one.'  
  
"Oh, that's right, he didn't even ask you did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"I might be imagining it but you seem to be disapointed about that." Inuyasha finally spoke up from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"Well then I guess you are imagining it because I really couldn't care less if he asked me or not."  
  
"You know, you make one bad lier. Seriously, we all KNOW you love Miroku, just like we all KNOW he loves you. So how about when he comes back you tell him how you feel and maybe he'll just forget all about the girl." Kagome said, hinting that she should just ignore what Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who says I'm lying. And besides even if I do tell him how I feel, that doesn't mean that he feel the same way, what with him groping all the other girls and asking them to bear his child instead of me."  
  
"I'm sure he only does those things because he's confused about your feelings towards him and is afraid of his as well."  
  
"I don't care. I'm so sick of him and his perverted ways. I really don't care if he lives or dies now, either by that curse or by Naraku. I'm never speaking to him again."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku said as he came out of the woods massaging several bumps on his head from Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Nothing really. So, you've finally found someone to bear your child, huh?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Her name is Yukayla (A/N: name courtesy of PLP) and she lives in Kaede's village."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She's 10. Why?"  
  
"Sango's told us how she overheard your conversation and we just wanted to make sure it was true."  
  
"Really. Well, it's getting late. We should all get some sleep so we can continue on with that shard rumor in the morning."  
  
-------------------------------------the next morning--------------------------------------------  
  
After another meal of ramen for breakfast, everyone set out in the direction of the shard rumor that was recently heard from a nearby village. Miroku, who finally figured that Sango was more angry at him then expected, was trying desperately to get her to talk to him. She wouldn't and Kagome ended up being the messager between the two. By mid-afternoon, though, she was getting quite tired of it and went on to plan a way to get them to start talking again.  
  
"Kagome, can you sense the Jewel shard yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, are you sure that village was telling the truth, Miroku?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure they said that a powerful demon went by there."  
  
"We should just stop and ask about it to make sure."  
  
"You guys can but I just remember that I have this HUGE test to study for and need to go home right away." Kagome said, right out of the blue. 'Then I'll be able to think more about how to get Sango and Miroku talking to each other again.'  
  
"What?! You just got back two days ago!" (A/N: three guesses of who said that. C'mon, take a guess.)  
  
"Inuyasha, don't argue with me. I'm going."  
  
"I can argue with you if I want. I say you are not go-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Once the spell wore off and Inuyasha was able to stand again, Kagome was nowhere in sight.  
  
"That stupid b----. Why is she always sitting me when I didn't even do anything?"  
  
"Well, you DID argue with her when she specifically told you not to. And besides, you should know by now that you'll never win against her." Miroku said simply.  
  
"Feh. Who asked you, Monk." With that, Inuyasha stomped off, mumbling about stupid girls and Monks who needed to stay out of everyone elses business.  
  
-------------------------------------Kagome's time-----------------------------------------------  
  
"MOM! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled as she walked through the front door.  
  
"Back already?" Her mother called from the kitchen where she was making dinner. "Dinner is almost ready if you want to go get Sota, he's in his room playing video games."  
  
"Alright. And is it okay if I skip dinner tonight? I have this really big test I need to study for."  
  
"That's fine. Just don't forget that we're all going up to the cabin this weekend."  
  
'That's IT! I could invite Sango and Miroku to the cabin and leave them there, forcing them to start talking again!' "About that, do you mind if we don't go but I invite some of my friends to go instead?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you see, two of my friends, Sango and Miroku, had this big arguement and aren't talking to each other. So I thought that them being in a cabin for awhile alone would make them resolve their arguement and start talking again."  
  
"I see. And when, if they agree to do this, will I be able to meet them. I'm sure not going to have two strangers living alone for a few weeks in our cabin."  
  
"Once they come through the well on the way to the cabin. I'll get everything ready and Inuyasha will help. I'll go back tomorrow after my test and arrange everything."  
  
"Sure, now go get Sota."  
  
Kagome went to get Sota and then went up to her room to do some studying. At around 11:00 she decided to stop and go to bed.  
  
----------------------------------The next day, after school-------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Yes, I am skipping ahead. The whole thing about Kagome's time at school would really be boring for me to write and I really don't feel like boring the innocent readers out of reviewing.)  
  
'Finally! The last test of the semester is done and over with.' Kagome thought as she dumped her backpack on the kitchen table and proceeded to get ready for the time jump to Feudal Japan. She packed about 15 packs of Ramen for Inuyasha as a sort of 'peace-offering' from leaving like that, some chocolate for Shippo, and other things for Sango and Miroku (A/N: sorry, but I don't really know what they like from Kagome's time.), then went out the door toward the well house.  
  
-------------------------------------------Feudal Japan------------------------------------------  
  
"There you are! I would like an explanation about your sudden sitting me." Inuyasha said, obviously angry.  
  
"Relax, I brought you ramen."  
  
"Fine, I'll let it go for now but you aren't leaving this time for 3 weeks, got it?"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Listen, tomorrow why don't you and I go to my time for a while?"  
  
"Didn't you just hear me wench? I said you ain't leaving for 3 weeks."  
  
"But I just need to take care of one more thing. Plus, you will be coming with me to make sure I come right back right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But only tomorrow, not another day longer."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And after tomorrow, you will stay here for three weeks."  
  
"But that gets in the way with what I have planned."  
  
"What do you have planned anyway?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, alright? Now I'll make you some ramen."  
  
"Deal."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
QJP: Well, Chapter 1 is done and completed again, hopefully for the last time. What did you all think? Oh, and if you wanted to know, this was 6 pages long.  
  
BC: I think this was alot better then it was the first time. Not that the first one wasn't good or anything.  
  
QJP: Yeah, I know, it's that way mostly because I basically forgot what the original first chapter was and had to start over from scratch to lead up with what happens in Chapter 2.  
  
PLP: This time it was deffinetly better. Of course, I can't remember the first one either.  
  
QJP: Well, that's another thing we have in common then, we have a very short term memory. I'm actually proud to say that mine's shorter then everyone's though. YAY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN! To end this author note, I should once again point out that reviews of any kind will be greatly accepted and appreciated. Even flames are okay since I know I'm not the BEST writer in the world. Besides, flames are fun, and pretty. Just take it from me and my friends who can't see a lighter without trying to steal it from me. Maybe that's why I love Baka-chan so much. ON TO CHAPTER 2!!! 


	2. Getting things ready

QJP: Sorry it took so long to post this story, but I was working on two of my other storys: Dating Miroku, and The New Youkai (coming soon to ).  
  
PLP: I know how writers block goes! I had it for a long time.  
  
BC: Yeah I know, it took both of you MONTHS to update.  
  
PLP: Well e-XCUSE US!!!   
  
QJP: We aren't like you! You have wounderful ideas going through your head!  
  
BC: (smiles) You better believe it!  
  
PLP: Shush you! Okay yeah...  
  
BC: Why should I?  
  
QJP: Because I have candy.  
  
BC: Candy? Who said candy?  
  
QJP: Me.  
  
PLP: (hands BC candy)  
  
BC: YEAHHHH, okay I'll shush now.  
  
PLP: Good.  
  
QJP: Lets get started with the second chapter, shall we? Alright, as much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid I do not own any of the Inu cast. They do and always will belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I STILL WANT SANGO AND MIROKU THOUGH! Is it too much to ask to own those two?  
  
-----------------------------Chapter 2: Getting things Ready-------------------------------------  
  
After the long ride up to the cabin which seemed longer because Kagome had to explain EVERY LITTLE noise that the car made when it went over the potholes in the road, they finally pulled into the cabin's small driveway.  
  
"We're here, Inuyasha." Kagome said as her mother turned off the engine.  
  
"It's about time! Now lets get this over with so that we can get back. I'm sure that there's a new moon tonight."  
  
"Well then, maybe we really should take our time here because you're not going to be able to fight anyway when we do get back. Besides, Sango, Miroku and Shippo can take care of themselves."  
  
"So what? I still want to get back because then I don't have to wear this stupid 'hat' thing." He pointed to the baseball cap that Kagome put on him to cover his dog ears.  
  
"Would you rather have everyone staring at you and asking questions about where and how you got them? Now, why don't you take these video cameras and put them in every room except for the bedrooms and bathrooms." Inuyasha took the video cameras and put them in the upper corner of each room except for the ones that Kagome called the 'bedrooms' and 'bathrooms'.  
  
Kagome went into the entrance hallway and on the small table, wrote the following note:  
  
"SURPRISE!! Sorry about this but I have GOT to get you two talking to each other again, and this seemed to be the best way that I could think of right now. But don't worry, I can still be reached through this two-way radio. Just hold down the green button and you will see a red light show up, then just talk through it as you normally would talk to me. Then release the button and I will respond. And if you can't reach me through that, then pick up the thing next to this note and put it to your ear and you will hear a low humming noise. Push the buttons that have the following numbers on it: 356 8793 (A/N: sorry if this is a real number) and I will respond then too. HAVE FUN!"  
  
She then went into the small hallway closet and took out two small two-way radios, made sure they both had enough batteries, and taped the note to one of them. "Inuyasha! Are you ready to go yet?"  
  
"I've been ready, wench."  
  
Kagome pretended to not hear the last little comment from the impatient hanyou and started for the car. "Lets go then."  
  
----------------------------------------feudal japan---------------------------------------------  
  
"When do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get back? It's almost dark and we still haven't found a place to camp." Miroku said as he, Sango, and Shippo continued walking toward Kaede's villiage, for they have been called on to help vanquish a troublesome demon that was terrorizing the villagers.  
  
"Hey Miroku, isn't this the village where that Yukala girl lives?" Shippo asked him.  
  
"Yes, maybe after defeating this demon, I will go and visit her for a little bit."  
  
By then they had reached Kaede's hut and she told them where the demon was and they went to kill it. That was done fairly quickly and afterwords, Miroku set off to find Yukala.  
  
"There you guys are! we've been looking all over for you two." Kagome cried as she and Inuyasha came up to them.  
  
"Boy do we have a little surprise for you and Miroku," Inuyasha said to Sango. Kagome then elbowed him to make him shut up about their plan.   
  
Hearing this, Sango was getting suspicious and silently vowed to ask Kagome about it later.   
  
"Speaking of that stupid monk, where is he? Not that I CARE or anything." Inuyasha said, massageing his sore side.  
  
"He went to see Yukala. He said he would be back in an hour or two."  
  
"Well, shall we go find someplace to camp?" Kagome asked, walking towards the entrance to the village.  
  
"Sure, that's what we were waiting here for you guys for."  
  
They started walking through the woods until they found a suitable clearing for the night. "Kagome, I think I saw a hot spring a while back." Sango said, hinting that they needed to talk.  
  
"Oh, good. It's been so long since we last saw one." Kagome then went to her over-stuffed backpack and took out two towels and shampoo and her and Sango both went off to the hot spring.  
  
Once they were both in the water, Sango didn't waste any time in interrogating Kagome about what Inuyasha almost revieled.  
  
"What was Inuyasha about to say? Where were you guys anyway? What is this 'surprise' for me and Miroku?" These and many more questions bambarded Kagome. And to all of these, the only thing she would say was "you'll see." and nothing else.  
  
All this question asking took about a half hour and by that time Miroku was done visiting with Yukala and had started back to camp when he overheard the girls talking. Careful not to make a sound, he sneaked up behind the bushes and carefully parted them to get a look at the girls.  
  
"What the h do you think your doing, monk?" Inuyasha said behind him.  
  
Hearing the voice behind him, Miroku was startled and acidentally snapped a twig, thus alerting Sango and Kagome.   
  
Kagome quickly grabed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Sango just covered her chest and grabbed a rock to throw.  
  
"Like what you see YOU STUPID PERVERT?!" She yelled, letting loose the rock. A few seconds later out came Miroku, with a good sized bump on his head.  
  
"My intentions were innocent." Was all he could say.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
It was around this time that Kagome noticed the very noticeable red that stood out against the green and brown of the trees. "SIT!"  
  
"What was that for wench?" He mumbled into the ground. "I didn't see you take any weapons with you so I was just watching over you."  
  
"Whatever. I'm sure you would've been able to hear us if we did get attacked. Now go back to the clearing so we can get out."  
  
Once they were sure that the guys had left, Kagome and Sango got out and got dressed.  
  
"How about the next time I go back, I take you and Miroku with me?" Kagome said as they walked back to camp.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that its all part of that plan that Inuyasha almost revieled to you."  
  
"So there IS a plan. Do I have the choice of not being in it?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. And don't worry, me, Inuyasha, and Shippo will be coming too."  
  
"So, why do you want just me and Miroku to come to your time?"  
  
Kagome wasn't expecting this question and had to think of a good explanation. "Um, well, I just thought that you two would need more time to adjust. I know Shippo will probably adjust almost immediately."  
  
"Well then, yeah, I'll come with you. But does Miroku HAVE to come when I'm going?"  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. Inuyahsa will be bringing Shippo when he comes."   
  
"Alright, fine, what time will we be going?"  
  
"Probably when we wake up," Kagome paused when she heard leaves blowing around. She waited a moment, and looking around decided it was okay to continue, "Sango, why is it so much trouble to go with Miroku?"  
  
Sango and Kagome arrived at camp. Kaede came to them "I have some news" she satated coming up to them.   
  
"What are you doing here? You old hag?" Inuyasha asked rudley. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.   
  
"I need Sango and Kagome to go take care of a demon for me," Inuyasha growled as he heard this statement.  
  
"Why don't I go?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Because, ye can't" she paused "this demon likes men, and if i send the girls they will be safe. This deomn is strong"  
  
"Feh! So am I!"   
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!"   
  
"B----"  
  
"Inuyasha, ye need to be patient, let the girls go," she walked to Miroku. He was sitting there with his head bowed down. "Whats the matter?"  
  
Miroku looked up and smiled, "Nothing at all," he looked at Inuaysha. "Let the girls go, they are strong and they need practice to."  
  
"Well we better get going than, so we can get back quickly. What are we looking for Kaede?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
She shifted uncomfortly, "I believe it's one of Naraku's."  
  
"Than I'm definitly (sp?) going!" Inuyasha said as he drew out Tetsusiga.  
  
"No you're not! SIT!" Kagome than grabbed Sango's arm. "Better go now, while he's in the dirt."  
  
They heard a faint "Wench," but they ignored it. They walked into the woods talking among themselves quitely, trying to detemine if the boys followed or not. As they talked, something crept out from behind the trees, the shadow walked behind the girls in order not to be seen. Sango held up her hand to Kagome and they stopped. The shuffling of the leaves stopped. Sango leaned in towards Kagome and whispered in her ear, "I think someone is following us." Sango and Kagome twirled around, and Sango shouted "HIRAIKOTSU," after she let the boomerang go there was a small "oof."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
QJP: Another chapter done. I apologize again for not posting this story for a little while longer than my other two stories, but once again, I have been working on my other stories. anyway, What did you all think? And by the way for you who are keeping track of how long my chapters are...this one is 5 pages long. Very disappointing if you know what I mean.  
  
PLP: Good cliffy, I should know, I helped with it (smiles)  
  
BC: What did you do?  
  
PLP: From the Inuyasha bringing Shippo down is mine.  
  
BC: I can't wait until the next chapter!  
  
QJP: Me neither, after all I know whats going to happen!  
  
PLP: Of course you do, but guess what?  
  
BC: What?  
  
PLP: I HELPED!!!!!! I gave her some of the ideas hehe so (stick out tongue) Nah-nah-naw boo-boo!  
  
BC: So? I have candy (eats happily)  
  
QJP: So, I know what's gonna happen. and you may live with me, PLP, but I could always just wait until your gone to continue. what do you think of that? huh?  
  
PLP: Go ahead. But I know you. You run out of ideas, and come to get me, and ask me to read your story. Thats when I get to help!  
  
BC: Why don't I ever get to help?  
  
PLP: You do....just not like I do! besides, I live with her and we always have to go over your house or you always have to come over here in order to help so its hard for you to when we can't get to you. (pauses) Besides, IM MORE IMPORTANT!!!   
  
BC: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
QJP: No you're not. Poor Shippo. (A/N: we call eachother characters, Im Sango. PLP's Kagome. Baka-chan's Miroku. and BC is Shippo. Thats all you need to know for now) That wasn't nice PLP, you shall be punished.  
  
PLP: OHHHHHH! I'm s-ca-red! I'm a shakn' in my hindquarters.  
  
BC: (rolls eyes) there you go with the horse stuff again!  
  
QJP: well, to end this author note so that I can start on the next chapter, please review. I'm actually very surprised that the person who deleted my other stories hasn't deleted them again. not that I can't just repost them since I have them all saved on my computer or anything. you guys must really love my stories, at least this one if not any others, but anyway, once again please review. even flames are alright. I enjoy fire, it's pretty, maybe that's why I love Baka-chan so much. 


	3. Naraku's hold on Kohaku is no more

QJP: I'm finally posting the third chapter! I'm so excited about that.

BC: Yeah, we can tell.

QJP: Is that sarcasm? If it is, you are terrible at it.

BC: So?! Your point is...?

QJP: That is my point. Anyway, to get this author note ended and the chapter begun, I should point out that I do in fact own the Inu Cast. Yup, they are being held captive in my other story, Barn Love and there's nothing you people can do about it! They will remain captive for a looooooooooooooooong while so get used to it. And now, I bring you, CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------Chapter 3: Naraku's hold on Kohaku is no more----------------------------------------

Sango slowly walked up to the motionless figure and picked up Hiraikotsu. She could tell that the figure was male and rather young. When she turned him over she gasped, causing Kagome to rush to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Look," Sango said softly, pointing. "It's Kohaku."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. What do you think?

PLP: THAT'S IT?! How can that be it?

QJP: I don't know. This will definitely be the shortest chapter in the world.

PLP: You are soooo going to get the biggest flame from me now (goes off to write flame).

QJP: HEY! COME BACK! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that's him?"

"Yes. I'm sure I would know my own brother when I see him." She said sarcastically. "The question now is, what is he doing here and why was he following us?"

"We'll answer all those questions later. Let's just get him back to Kaede's and then kill this demon." Kagome suggested.

"Are you sure they'll be safe with him there? What if it's a trap?"

"We'll leave Kilala with them incase it is a trap."

'Why do I feel that won't help much?' Sango thought, looking uneasily between the direction of camp and the unconscious Kohaku.

"Trust me, Sango. If it is a trap, then I'm sure they will be fine if Kilala's there with them."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She turned to Kilala, who then transformed into her big demon form. Sango picked Kohaku up and carefully draped him over her back. "Take him to Kaede's." she said. Kilala nodded and leaped up into the air.

"Alright, lets go kill this demon and get back before anything bad happens." Sango said after Kilala disappeared from sight.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time to prevent anything from happening. Even to Kohaku." Kagome said, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I hope so." With that, Sango and Kagome continued on their way through the forest towards the man-loving demon.

---------------------------------------------------At Kaede's hut------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome better get back soon." Grumbled an already impatient Inuyasha. "We still have to finish making plans for that cabin thing."

"What's a cabin?" Shippo asked.

"I'm guessing that it's kind of like a hut but with more rooms." Miroku answered, seeing that Inuyasha was in no mood for answering questions. "What plan?"

"I ain't supposed to tell you. Lets just say it has something to do with a cabin and you and Sango."

"Really. Are we going to be alone in this plan of yours' and Kagome's?"

"I just told you I ain't supposed to tell you about it!"

"Hey look! It's Kilala!" Shippo cried out, pointing to the sky and the approaching cat demon.

"What could she be doing coming back here so soon?" Miroku asked, "Could it be that Sango is having problems and sent her for help?"

"That isn't likely, young monk," Kaede said, taking a closer look at Kilala's approaching form. "Look closer. There seems to be a small body on her back."

"It's Kohaku." Inuyasha stated as Kilala landed beside him.

"What could he be doing back?" Miroku asked.

"If he's here that must mean that either Naraku sent him or he's trying to leave him." Shippo stated.

"We'll deal with him later. Lets just get him inside first and figure out what to do with him when the girls get back."

--------------------------------------------An hour and a half later---------------------------------------------------------

"Phew. That demon was harder to defeat then I thought." Sango said exhaustedly as her and Kagome made their way back to camp.

"Yeah, but at least we got three more shards to add to our collection." Kagome said cheerfully, holding up the now purified pink shards. "This will definitely make Inuyasha happy."

It was just then that Sango remembered about Kohaku. "Let's just hope that he's still alive to appreciate it."

"What do you mean?"

"Kohaku's still at Kaede's."

"You listen to me. If there was trouble don't you think that they would've sent Kilala to come get us?"

"That's just it. Maybe they did and Kilala got injured and is unable to continue."

"That is a possibility but if I know Inuyasha, he won't die that easily."

"You do have a point there. Let's just hurry and get back though, just to make sure." With that, they ran the rest of the way back to the village.

Once they got back there was no one in sight. Well there were the other villagers walking about but no Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, or Inuyasha.

"Maybe they are in the hut." Kagome suggested.

Sure enough, there they were all sitting around a big pot of stew, which Kaede was preparing. Kohaku was even awake but was sitting by himself in the corner.

"Hey, we're back." Kagome said in greeting.

"I could have guessed that wench." Inuyasha said, actually taking a long enough break in his eating to reply.

"Do you always have to call me wench?"

"Yeah. Why? You are one after all."

"Well then, if you're going to be that way, then you can just go outside and sit."

Inuyasha then met his best friend—the ground, while in the process making a nice Inuyasha-sized crater in the middle of the floor.

"Has he said anything?" Sango asked Kaede, looking at Kohaku.

"No, he only woke up about a half hour ago. I tried to offer him some stew but he wouldn't have any." The old miko said, "Why don't ye try to talk to him."

"Kohaku?" Sango said walking up to him slowly and sitting down. "Kohaku, do you remember who I am?"

"Sango, I would be careful around him," Miroku said, worry in his voice. "I can still feel Naraku's hold on him."

She ignored him, after all, she was still angry/jealous about that girl. She planned on never talking to him again unless she was forced to be alone with him for more than a few days (A/N: What a coincidence. That's exactly what's gonna happen to her.)

Suddenly, Kohaku looked at her and said "Sango?" then he collapsed and seemed be unconscious once again.

"What the h--- was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like we would know. He just collapsed when he remembered my name." Sango answered the best she could.

"I believe what we just witnessed was Naraku's hold being lifted, for I do not feel it any longer." Kaede explained.

"Does that mean he's dead?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"That is not true, he has always been dead. The jewel shard was only allowing him to walk among the living."

At these words Sango ran out of the hut crying.

"We have to give him a proper burial. At least a better one then he had before." Kagome told Kaede.

"We shall set out to the Slayer's village first thing in the morning." Kaede said in agreement. "But right now Sango is in need of yer comfort."

Kagome nodded an ran out of the hut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Well, that's finally done. Now all I need to do is worry about what to put in the rest of my chapters for his fic. And I can tell you right now that's going to be REALLY fun!

BC: And you said that I was bad at sarcasm.

QJP: I'm sorry, what was that? I must have not been hearing you right. Were you just calling me out?

BC: NO. I was just... uhh...nothing. I didn't say anything. Nope, nothing at all...JUST DON'T HURT ME!

QJP: That's what I thought. Now then, from now on with all my fics I will be requiring reviews in order to continue them. The same goes with The New Youkai which I've noticed that none of you readers like very much considering the only reviews I got were from PLP and BC. So unless you don't want to find out who that mystery Youkai is in that fic I would suggest you get to reading it and then review it too. Back to this fic now, just please review so that I know if I should continue the fic or if I should just delete it. Even flames are welcome. Suggestions/questions are also accepted with much appreciation. Speaking of which, here are the suggestions/questions from chapters 1 & 2:

Kagome4ever: I'm glad to know that this is a one-of-a-kind fic and that's what I'm always trying to make I'm also glad that you were my first reviewer to the first two chapters.

Tess: I'm also a big fan of Sango/Miroku romances (duh!) I really think they should get together. Anywho, I am currently planning a Inu/Kag fic that's also a Songfic. Other than that the only other fics that will have an Inu/Kag will also be a San/Mir.

Dooley: I can't wait until they get to the cabin either because I have so much planned for when they do. Let's just say it'll be worth the wait of me updating.


	4. Sango's pain and Miroku's comforting

QJP: Wow, I'm already on the 4th chapter. Now I'm just hoping that I have enough ideas for the upcoming chapters as well as this one.

PLP: When you run out of ideas then I'll just take over like I always do.

QJP: The problem with that is that you might put something that doesn't quite fit with what I want to happen.

PLP: That's why I always ask if it will fit or not and if it does then I write it and if it doesn't then I don't write it.

QJP: Anywho, I think I should start this chapter before this author note gets too long. I actually do own the Inu cast and they are in a little dungeon room in Barn Love…I also recommend you read that story as well as all my other ones because Dating Miroku seems to be a favorite because I only have 6 chapters of it posted and already I've broke 30 reviews on it. ON WITH THE FIC!

---------------------------Chapter 4: Sango's pain and Miroku's comforting------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Kagome to find Sango. All she had to do was follow the sounds of crying and within minutes, she found Sango in the exact place where they found Kohaku.

"Hey," Kagome said, sitting next her. "Are you going to be alright?"

Upon realizing that she was no longer alone, Sango quickly wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You sure don't LOOK fine. Listen, I know how you feel, I lost a father and a grandmother."

"But I am fine. I knew that there was a very slim chance of saving him. I'll just deal with this in my own way."

'She's obviously in denial.' Kagome thought, "Alright, if you say so but I'm going to go back home for a few things that I forgot to pack. Just don't tell Inuyasha that I left, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't tell him. I think I'll go back now. See you later."

"Bye," Kagome said and started walking toward the well.

--------------------------------------Kagome's time---------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door to the shrine.

"Your back already?" her mother replied.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on coming back so soon but something unexpected happened."

"What?"

"Well, you remember Sango and her brother right?"

"I think so…Sango's the demon slayer right?"

"Yeah, and Kohaku was her brother who was controlled by Naraku."

"What do you mean 'was'? I thought he still is her brother."

"Well, when me and Sango were out looking for a demon that was terrorizing the town, we found Kohaku and took him back to Kaede's until we were done. When we returned, he suddenly looked at Sango and remembered who she was, then he just toppled over and was gone." Kagome explained.

"'Gone'?"

"Naraku's hold on him was lifted and since he was dead to begin with and the Shikon Jewel Shard embedded in his back was the only thing keeping his soul here on earth, the shard lost it's power and his soul was finally able to leave."

"You mean that he has passed?" upon seeing Kagome nod, she continued. "How is she dealing with it?"

"She's in denial. So I was thinking that I would bring her back some comfort food or something to help her get over his death."

"Well, I don't know about that, but maybe you should see if she'd like to stay here for a while. I'm sure some time away from that era is just what she needs to get him off her mind."

"But we were planning on going to the Slayer's village for a proper burial for him tomorrow."

"In that case, after the burial service, why don't you bring her over here for a weekend or something."

"Actually, that might be exactly what she needs. Thanks mom, you always know what to do." Kagome then hugged her mother and, after restocking on ramen, went out the door toward the well once again.

---------------With Sango (Same time as Kagome's conversation w/ her mother)----------------------------------

Sango was walking through the forest on her way back to Kaede's and thinking about Kohaku when she heard footsteps coming her way and the familiar jingling of Miroku's staff.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked, stopping in front of her.

Sango just glared at him for a second before pushing past him and continuing on her way.

"Sango, what's going on with you?" Miroku asked, walking beside her. "Why won't you talk to me about this?"

Sango just stared straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge that Miroku was there. Suddenly, Miroku realized what was bothering her. "This is about Yukala, isn't it?"

The glare that she gave him after mentioning that name made him wish that his windtunnel would suck him up just so that he wouldn't have to suffer the dreadful fate of Hiraikotsu.

"So, it is about Yukala. I thought you said that you weren't jealous about her."

Forgetting about her 'no talking to Miroku' thing, Sango suddenly turned around with a 'you will die' look in her eyes. "I told you once but apparently I need to tell you again. I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"So you haven't lost your voice. And I believe that you are in fact very jealous of Yukala."

Miroku whimpered as she saw Sango grab her Hiraikotsu and he started to run for his dear life, as Sango released the deadly weapon. As she ground her teeth she yelled once again, "I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU STUPID MONK!"

After the Hiraikotsu hit him, Sango walked slowly to him cautiously. She bent down slowly over and felt his hand begin to wander down her back. She hit him once again with the Hiraikotsu whispering "Will you ever learn you stupid pervert." Miroku then rolled over onto his back, moaning in pain. Sango stood up and stuck her nose in the air with a "Hmph" and continued on her way through the forest.

Pushing himself up with the help of his staff, Miroku looks after Sango's retreating form, thinking 'maybe I should try a different approach and comfort her.' He starts to walk after her, now realizing what has to be done and is determined not to let his perverted mind get in the way of making Sango get over Kohaku's death.

"Sango!" Miroku's voice calls from the distance. Sango, hearing the familiar tone, ignores it, and continues down her path. He ran toward the angry woman, and leaned against his staff as he caught his breath. "Sango?" He said breathlessly, looking into her pain hurting eyes. "Are you willing to tell me what is the matter yet?"

"…"

"Sango…it's okay. I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry."

"Don't you get it?! I'm not mad about that anymore! I'm just mad that of everyone here, I'm the only one who has no family left!"

"What about me and Shippo? Neither of us have any family left either."

"But you have NO idea how I feel. One of the main reasons I'm after Naraku is because at least that way there was a slight chance that I would have my brother back." Saying that took all the strength Sango had and, without caring about covering up her tears, broke down crying. Soon her knees were too weak to hold her and she collapsed. Miroku quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders to prevent her from going all the way down.

"Lets just go back to Kaede's hut now." Miroku suggested, picking Sango up bridal style and starting to walk towards said hut.

It was around this time that Sango realized that she was no longer on the ground but in Miroku's arms. "Uh, Miroku, I can walk on my own." She said, blushing furiously.

"I know but it'll be faster this way."

"Put me down." Sango said firmly.

"Now why would I want to do that? I wouldn't want you to break down again."

"I can see the hut. Now put me down."

"Whatever you say, my dear Sango." Miroku replied, putting her back on her feet. 'At least I got her to talk to me again' he thought as they both walked into he hut, only to find it empty. Well, all except for Kohaku's body, "Where is everyone?"

"Kagome said that she had to go back to her era for a few things and I don't know where everyone else is." Sango answered, calmly walking over to Kohaku and sitting next to his body.

"Ah well, Kaede's probably just out getting herbs and Shippo probably went…with…her." Miroku trailed off as he saw Sango just sitting there looking off into space.

(WARNING: THIS PART IS EXTREMELY FLUFFY! At least as fluffy as I think I can write as of right now…it is after all 2:15 am as I'm writing this)

Miroku sighed and walked over to join Sango and to try at one more attempt to comfort her. He sat next to her and after about ten minutes threw caution into the wind and slowly put his arm around her shoulder, inviting her to rest her head on his shoulder in a warm embrace.

Feeling the new weight on her shoulder, Sango looked up at Miroku and, blushing greatly, said, "Miroku what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm trying to be a good friend in another's time of need." Miroku replied, glancing down at her.

"But why? Why would you care so much to be doing this?"

"Because, Sango, believe it or not I do know what you're going through. And I also know that in times like this one needs all the comfort one can get."

Sango seemed to accept that and returned to her own little world of thinking of all the good times she shared with her brother. But not before glancing at his hand that was encircling her as if she was silently daring it to move anywhere BUT on her shoulder.

Miroku saw this and chuckled, "Don't worry Sango. I won't do anything tonight."

"You better not." Sango mumbled before yawning and unknowingly snuggling further into Miroku's embrace and letting sleep claim her. Miroku soon followed and then both were asleep in eachother's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Chapter 4 is finally done. And sorry that this one is not as long as all my other ones are, this just looked like a really good place to stop. On a better note, all this that was included in the chapter is going to be VERY important for what goes on at the cabin between out favorite monk and demon slayer. And trust me when I say that this is definitely not my usual style of writing, what with all the sap and gushy moments. Even though some would say that I am a hopeless romantic. Although now I've been leaning more towards reading lemon fics. NOTE: I said reading, not writing.

PLP: I thought you said that you were going to write a lemon chapter for Dating Miroku.

QJP: I was thinking about it but then decided not to. It would just be too much of a risk of getting it deleted for the second time and I just don't want to deal with loosing any reviewers who don't really want a lemon.

BC: Good. Now I don't have to worry while reading any future chapters. Thank god for small favors.

QJP: I would have put a warning up anyway so that if anyone else didn't want to read a lemon. But still, my mother probably wouldn't approve of me writing anything like that. Anywho, let's just move right on to the answers to the questions from my faithful reviewers:

Patience Halliwell: I'm really glad you think so highly of this story. I appreciate all the praise I can get.

Blackcat8610: yeah you better be happy that this chapter up and not that you just reviewed. And yes, poor Sango. But Miroku's there and as you can tell from this chapter, he's very happy to be there for her. Anyway, sorry to inform you but you were not the first one to review this chapter…PLP was. She reviewed on the 19th while you reviewed on the 22nd.

Princess of the Leather Purse/PLP: I had a feeling you would like that little author note in the beginning. You are always complaining about it whenever you read a story that's really short and I definently think that that one would have been the shortest one in the whole wide world if I actually did leave it there. And, as of right now, I am not out of ideas but I do know for sure that after next chapter I will be.


	5. The Burial

QJP: Well, here is Chapter 5 at last. Sorry for the long wait. I just had too many things on my mind.

BC: Yeah, weren't you going to re-write the chapters of Dating Miroku?

QJP: Yes, that's really what it taking up most of my time now. Oh that and I was busy getting my new computer all set up.

BC: You forgot to mention playing your Sims 2 game all the time and bragging to me about how AWSOME it is and how you stay up ALL NIGHT playing it.

QJP: HEY! It's not MY fault if it doesn't work on your PC…anyway, on another note, MY BROTHER'S HOME! oh and here's Chapter five, enjoy…

Chapter 5: The Burial

'I hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me for leaving and then coming back so late without telling him,' Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well. 'Wait, why should I care if he's mad or not? It IS my right after all to go back and forth whenever I feel like it.'

"KAGOME!"

She looked up just in time to see Shippo launch himself into her arms. "Hi Shippo. Where is everyone?"

"Inuyasha said something about having to check something out, and I was with Kaede gathering herbs when I heard you come back. I have no idea where Sango and Miroku are."

'He's probably seeing Kikyo.' Kagome thought as she bent to grab her bag from inside the well. "Wait, how can you be gathering herbs now? Its' nighttime."

"That's what I told Kaede. But she said that there's a very good herb that works best if it was gathered after night fall."

"Oh, well, lets just head back and wait for her at the hut." She re-adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "Sango should be there and maybe Miroku is too." (A/N: oh, if only she knew how right she was. Oh, sorry. Back to the story…)

"Ok." Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and she started walking towards their destination.

Ten minutes later

Kagome stopped in her tracks to look up at the hut. It seemed like a much further walk then usual.

"Oof," Shippo stepped back and looked up to Kagome. "why did…?" he started to ask but stopped when Kagome looked at him. 'I bet you she misses everyone. She probably is thinking about them.'

With a deep sigh, Kagome walked on, and Shippo followed closely at her heels. She pushed the door aside. She regretted doing so immediately. Her eyes wandered to the sleeping couple. She saw Sango's head resting peacefully on Miroku's shoulder. It looked like she was in a pleasant dream. Kagome sighed deeply but then remembered Shippo was behind her. She turned around to face him and blocked his view of the inside.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked, struggling to look around her legs.

"Uh…NOTHING! Nothing at all." Kagome said hastily, "Why don't you go tell Kaede that I'm back?" She added, shooing him off.

Shippo obviously wasn't buying it. "What's in the hut?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Alright…but I can't remember where Kaede was when I left her to see you."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, well, let's walk together and try to find her." Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

'Miroku and Sango need to be alone. Especially Sango, seeing as she had just lost her last living relative, but she has no idea a new love is making it's way into her heart.' Kagome thought as they walked off into the woods in search of the old miko.

Half hour later: inside the hut

Sango stretched sleepily. "Good Morning…" a male voice stated. Sango's eyes shot open. She looked to her left to see Miroku looking at her with a smirk on his face. She screamed loudly.

"Calm down Sango…"

She slapped him. "CALM DOWN?" He nodded quickly, and then gulped as he received the famous evil glare that Sango gave. She shot up quickly from her resting spot and tried to get as far away from the monk as the small hut would allow. She looked outside, "what was that Inuyasha? Coming!" She ran outside.

"That's funny…" Miroku stated, staring at the hut door. "Inuyasha's no where near here."

In the woods

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked, stopping in her tracks.

Shippo nodded, "Yeah. It sounded a lot like Sango." His glance slowly went up to looking the direction that Kagome was looking.

"KAGOME!"

Just then a very flustered-looking Sango appeared. "Kagome, you have no idea what the monk did this time."

'Oh, that's what you think," Kagome thought as she walked up to her friend. "It must have been something bad for you to act like this. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Where were you two headed?"

"We were on our way to find Kaede to see if she needed any help getting ready for the burial. Want to come with us?"

"Yeah. I just need to get away from Miroku for a while." With that, the trio made their way through the woods, looking for Kaede.

With Miroku

Miroku looks around the hut, a tad confused at what just happened with Sango. He shrugged it off and walked outside. As soon as he stepped out of the hut, he ran into no other than Inuyasha.

"Where have you been?"

"That, monk, is none of YOUR business!"

"I believe it is if I am to report back to Kagome."

"You are to say nothing to her," he held up his fist, "got it?"

"Whoa Inuyasha, no need to be hostile. I guess I'll just tell Kagome you were with Kikyo."

"No you won't, I guarantee it!"

"Okay, whatever, look we have to find the girls so we can do Sango a favor."

"Feh, whatever monk, let's go."

They walked away towards the woods.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome

"There you are, Kaede. We've been looking all over for you." Kagome exclaimed as they came up to the old miko. "Have you found the herbs you need for the funeral?"

"I still have a few more to get, why don't ye help so we can be done with it sooner?"

"Okay,"

15 minutes later

Inuyasha and Miroku finally caught up with them and were just standing around doing nothing. Well, at least that's what Inuyasha was doing, but Miroku was also helping to gather herbs. That and also trying to get back on Sango's good side again.

"Sango, you are the one to fell asleep first! I just didn't want to wake you while trying to move! You have no reason to be mad."

"No reason to be mad! And I fell asleep, but not on you. Why the HELL would I fall asleep on YOU?"

"You did Sango, I remember you-" he got cut off when Sango's boomerang hit him upside the head. "I'll shut up."

"That's what I thought." And with that, the rest of for what seemed like 2 hours of gathering herbs went by quietly and fairly quickly.

Demon-Slayers Village: 2 ½ hours later

As soon as they arrived in the village, the memories started pouring in for Sango. Both sad and happy ones from when everyone she cared about and loved were still alive. Now all there was to be found were the remains of the different huts and buildings and the piles of dirt that now covered her comrades. "You can set him down over here," she said to Inuyasha, who did as she told him to.

(A/N: I've never actually been to a funeral since I'm lucky enough to not have any of my family members die so just bear with me if I say something wrong.)

Miroku and Inuyasha set about digging the grave next to what Sango said was her father's while Kagome and her prepared Kohaku's body with the herbs that Kaede and Shippo had gathered earlier.

"Sango, we're ready for him now" Inuyasha said, coming up to them.

Once Kohaku was in the grave, Kagome turned to Sango and said, "you know, in my world at one of these funerals, a relative or someone who knows a lot about the deceased gets up and says a few kind words about all the memories they shared with that person. Maybe you should do this too, it might make you feel better."

"The only thing that will make me feel better now is killing Naraku as soon as possible. He must pay for taking him from me with no hope of me ever having him back."

"Don't worry, he will pay for this," Inuyasha said, coming up to her and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Feh," was all he said before turning and walking away.

Meanwhile, Miroku was just finishing up his prayers and thought to himself, 'I finally got Sango to open up and talk to me again. I can't let this little arrangement with Yukayla screw this up again. I have to go see her and break this thing off before Sango gets angry again.'

"Miroku, lets go." Inuyasha called out, eager as always to get back on the road.

"Coming!"

QJP: Well, finally chapter 5 is complete. And I'll bet some of you reviewers are getting impatient for when Kagome gets this plan of hers started. I assure you, it's going to come up extremely soon…I would say that in Chapter 7 or 8. Now then, here are the responses to last chapter's reviews…

Blackcat8610: yeah, that right there was my first attempt at writing something fluffy and now that I re-read it, I think I could have actually done better but oh well. And don't worry, I'll think of something really, really good to cause Sango to not talk to Miroku again. And I will try to make my chapters a little bit longer but I can't make any promises.

PLP: You can never have too much fluff! Fluff is good! The whole lemon thing was not for this story…it was for Dating Miroku. Kohaku? Well he's going to stay dead. Mostly because since he is hardly in the anime, I don't really know what his personality is. I don't really plan on having the final battle in this fic. Or have Naraku appear at all really. Technically, Kikyo's already dead but I get what you're saying. And no, I will not be killing her. Like Naraku, I wasn't really planning on having her in this fic either.

MyMotherToldMeNo: (Chapter 1) Yes, I did write this one but since PLP is my good friend and because of the fact that she always has such good ideas for all my stories I decided to let her add whatever she wanted to mine as long as it goes along with what I originally planned for the plot of the story. This story is no exception. (Chapter 2) San/Mir fics are what I mostly read and write and sorry, but I won't be putting in a lemon chappy because as I'm writing my chapters my mother will sometimes come up and read over my shoulder and I really don't want her or my father to see that stuff…but that doesn't really stop me from reading them all the time. (Chapter 4) thanks for letting me know about your upcoming lemon story; I'll be looking for it!

QJP: Thanx you three! For all others…please read and review!


	6. Not Talking Again

QJP: …

PLP: You have SO much to say. I'm amazed.

QJP: Are you mocking me?

PLP: Now why in the world would I do that?

BC: Give her some credit QJP, she would never do that.

QJP: Uh huh…sure. Well I'm finally working on the sixth chapter of The Punishment, and here it is!

Chapter 6: Not Talking Again------------------------------------

Now that Miroku finally had Sango talking to him again, he knew that he had to find Yukayla and somehow break off their deal. He knew exactly where to find her since she was supposed to be waiting for him near her home because he was supposed to be meeting her parents that night…problem was, Sango would not leave his side no matter how many times he tired to get away from the group.

"Sango, you really didn't have to come with me to gather the firewood."

"I know, but we need a lot to get through the night and you can't carry it all alone." Sango said, 'Plus, I know that if I wasn't here to keep an eye on you then you would run off to that Yukayla girl.'

"Oh, well. I think we have enough now so lets head back."

"Ok. Lets go." They then walked back to camp with their arms full of branches and twigs.

Back at camp---------------------------------------------

"They better hurry up with that firewood." Inuyasha grumbled, "Kagome's gonna get sick."

"Why are you suddenly worried about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"If she gets sick then she'll have to go back to the her time and then it will take longer to get Naraku." Just then the two walked back into the clearing, "There you two are! We're all freezing, any longer and I'd be an icicle."

"Sorry Inuyasha, we had to get a lot in order to last us throughout the night." Miroku explained while setting the wood in the makeshift woodpile. "Kagome, may I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Uh…sure." Kagome stood up and followed Miroku to out of hearing distance from a certain hanyou. "I think this is far enough from camp…what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to break it off with Yukayla but Sango won't let me go anywhere on my own, will you please help me?"

"Um sure, why do you want to break it off with her?"

"I just don't want Sango to be mad at me again. I hate it when she gives me what you call the 'cold shoulder'."

"Well, alright."

Once the two were back at camp Kagome went up to Sango and said, "Hey Sango lets go to the hot springs."

"Don't you think it's too dark to go now? I mean, what if we get lost?"

"We'll bring Kilala with us. Lets go before it gets too late."

"Can I come too?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't fall asleep like you did last time we took you with us after dark. I'll go get the stuff." Kagome said, walking over to her big yellow backpack.

"Monk you better not follow us." Sango glared at Miroku when Kagome came back with three towels, shampoo, and conditioner (A/N: Shampoo is better, it cleans the hair. No, conditioner is better; it makes the hair silky and smooth. Sorry, just a little quote from Billy Madison…I LOVE THAT MOVIE!).

After the three of them left, Miroku casually started walking in the direction of the hot springs.

"Hey monk, where do you think your going?"

"I'm just going for a walk. Its nothing for you to be concerned about."

"It is if you're going to be peeking at the girls during your 'walk'."

"Trust me Inuyasha, I do not want Sango angry at me again."

"Well then I wouldn't be walking that way."

"Whatever. I'll be back in a half hour or more."

"Not if Sango finds you. Then you'll never be coming back." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he jumped down from the tree branch he was currently sitting in and went to start the fire.

10 minutes later--------------------------------------------

Miroku had just gotten into Kaede's village when he realized that he couldn't remember exactly where Yukayla lived. 'I believe that she said it was two huts down from Kaede.' He thought while looking around at the darkened village.

"Miroku!"

He turned around and was nearly knocked off balance when Yukayla jumped on him in a big hug. "Hi Yukayla. Sorry I'm late."

"That's ok. My parents are very eager to meet you. You do know that you'll be staying the night right?"

"Yes, I'll stay as long as you have enough room for another person to stay."

"We have plenty of room. We'll both be staying in the entry room." Yukayla then took Miroku by the hand and led him to her house.

With Sango, Kagome and Shippo---------------------------------

"What did Miroku want to talk to you about?" Sango asked Kagome as she settled into the hot water and allowed the steam to envelop her in its warmth.

"I don't think he'd like me to tell you."

"Why not?" she paused, "Let me guess, it has something to do with that Yukayla girl and he's afraid that I'd get mad if you told me."

"Actually, that's exactly why he didn't want me to tell you. He's happy that you're talking to him again and wanted to break off the deal that the two of them have."

"I was wondering why you suddenly wanted to come here."

"Well, he said that he couldn't get away any other way so he asked me for help. He said that you wouldn't leave his side."

"That's because I knew that the moment I did he would run off to her."

"I thought you didn't care that way about him." Shippo pointed out.

"I don't but she's a little girl and if they actually go through with this plan of theirs then her life would be ruined forever."

" But he didn't want to go through with the plan and that's why he wanted me to get you away from him so that he could get away and tell her." Kagome stated before lathering up her hair with shampoo.

"Somehow I don't believe that. He most likely told you that so that he could tell Yukayla that they needed to go through with the plan tonight instead of break it off." Sango stood up and, after wringing out her hair, started walking towards the bank and where her towel was. "I better go get him."

"Just don't hurt him ok?"

"I can't make any promises."

Back at camp---------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore as he broke the 20th match that he was using to start a fire. "Where's Kagome when I need her?"

"Hey Inuyasha, where's Miroku?" Sango asked, coming out of the woods and stepping into the clearing.

"He said he was going for a walk. Tell Kagome to get her ass over here and start this fire."

"Tell her yourself. I have to get the monk. I'll be back later." Sango started in the direction of Kaede's village.

Miroku and Yukayla------------------------------------------

Miroku had already met and talked with Yukayla parents and the two were now getting settled down for the night.

"Listen Yukayla, we need to talk about you bearing my child."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yukayla said, lying down next to Miroku on the mattress the two of them were going to sleep on. "I think we should start trying now."

"Now? Your parents are sleeping in the next room!"

"I know but they already know that it'll have to happen sooner or later. And I would rather it be sooner then later."

"But I really think we shou—" Miroku was cut off when Yukayla put her mouth on his.

Unknown to either of them, Sango had just entered Kaede's village and knew exactly where Miroku would be and started for that direction. Once at the hut, she listened carefully and heard the whole last part of their conversation and was very curious about why Miroku had suddenly stopped. Her question was answered of course, when she pulled back the door only to see Yukayla lying on top of him in a lip lock.

"Achem," Sango cleared her throat loudly.

Miroku stopped trying to push Yukayla off of him and looked at Sango, still kissing-against his will-her.

"I can't believe you would stoop as low as to lie to Kagome just so you can come and do this." Then Sango turned on her heel and walked angrily back towards camp.

Miroku finally succeeded in getting Yukayla off him and ran out the door. "Sango wait!"

Sango ignored him and continued walking while he caught up with her.

"Sango, it isn't what it looked like. Trust me I don't want to have you angry at me again."

"Too late." Was all she would say before she ran the rest of the way back to camp.

At camp------------------------------------------------

"See Inuyasha, its very easy to use these." Kagome said, showing the impatient hanyou how to use the matches.

"Says you."

"That stupid monk did it again." Sango said as she came storming into the campsite.

"What's wrong this time?" Kagome asked.

"Not much except he had to go and kiss her. Right when he knew I would be most likely looking for him he kisses her!"

"Did you ask him if it was his choice?"

"It was pretty obvious that it was."

"But you didn't talk to him about it."

"Nope and I'm never going to either."

'Great. Well, I think its about time for them to spend some quality alone time together. Tomorrow I'll bring them through the well to my time.' Kagome decided.

QJP: Well, now the 6th chapter is finished and here are last chapter's review responses:

BeccaPatty: Thanx for letting me know that your story has been deleted and where to find it now.

Blackcat8610: Yes, and I'm very happy that you told me about that little detail. Plus, next chapter is going to be very much fun to write because it's when they get to Kagome's time and meet her family too! And you are probably going to help me more and more often with my fics because they are getting to a point where they are going to be fun and have a lot of fun in them, take the 8th chapter of DM for example.

Thanx also to PLP. More reviews please! I've become quite addicted to them and from now on will be requiring them in order for the inspiration to keep writing this story.


End file.
